Minor locations
This is a list of minor locations in the Dresden Files. 5550 North Greenwood In "Wild Card", 5550 North Greenwood is the home address of two unnamed young women, located in an apparently fairly prosperous area of Chicago, inasmuch as its streets are kept clean and in good repair. It is however fairly empty of people, though this might be due to the hour of the night. Its residents barely manage to come home and call the police before they're killed by a rogue wyldfae."Wild Card" Arctis Minora In Cold Days, Mab mentions Arctis Minora as the Winter location where Maeve is to return, to await her mother's pleasure. It is unclear whether it is a city or a palace.Cold Days, ch. 6 The Brewery In Bigfoot on Campus, the Brewery is Irwin Pounder's favorite eating place in Norman, in which he shares a meal with Harry Dresden and Connie Barrowill."Bigfoot on Campus" Cairo café In "Ghoul Goblin", this café witnesses Major Talbot crashing the line and chasing three supernatural creatures from their table. It results in his family being cursed."Ghoul Goblin" "Down Town" laundromat In "Down Town", this laundromat witnesses the killing of its owner by a Golem."Down Town" Gold Coast bistro In "Monsters", John Marcone is having breakfast here, when Goodman Grey reports successful completion of his mission."Monsters" Elbow Room In "Ghoul Goblin", the Elbow Room is a drinking place in Unalaska. A dangerous place due to the high number of drunken brawls; Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez use it as a starting ploint for their check on the Holy Ascension of Our Lord activities."Cold Case" Griswald's home In "Ghoul Goblin", Griswald's home is in contrast with Harry Dresden's expectations, as it is extremely tidy and with an interesting choice of books. Laundromat In "Down Town", this laundromat witnesses a murder by the same golem that killed Sam Fogle next door. Left Hand Goods In "Last Call", Left Hand Goods is a shop owned by Burt Decker selling often valueless products to unsuspecting non-magical people dabbling in dark magic."Last Call" Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern In "Curses", the Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern is a pub with white-washed walls and heavy dark-stained timbers, managed by the Tylwyth Teg. Harry Dresden patronizes it to contact their king, Gwynn ap Nudd."Curses" Loon Island Pub In "Heorot", the Loon Island Pub, a bigger than average pub, hosts the Night of the Living Brews."Heorot" Mortimer Lindquist's home In Grave Peril, Mortimer Lindquist wanted his home to have a gothicGothic architecture - wikipedia feel. Due to budgetary constraints, it quite misses the mark, though, under the right conditions, it might give some chills to the right minded people. Without a threshold, the front room has the same feel of the exterior, and its décor is not much better. Harry Dresden pays him a visit there, scaring him out of his wits.Grave Peril, ch. 10 Martineaux's home In "Dog Men", the Martineaux's home is an out-of-town, wooden house. Four people are attacked in it and disappeared; Mary Martineaux sees a huge creature leave it."Dog Men" Joseph Talbot's mansion In "Ghoul Goblin", this mansion is located in Boone Mill, and it's Joseph Talbot's personal property. Extremely difficult to reach, has been built in a five-point star form, and is located at the center of a perfectly round iron fence, decorated with each and every magically defensive sign known to man, including dreamcatchersDreamcatcher - wikipedia and New AgeNew Age - wikipedia symbols. Realm of Shadows In White Night, the Realm of the Shadows is quoted as the region of Nevernever at the end of a way opening in a deep cave above Camp Kaboom.White Night, ch. 23 Sam Fogle's pawnshop In "Down Town", Fogle's pawnshop witnesses the murder of his owner by a golem. Shoegasm In "It's My Birthday, Too", Shoegasm is a shoe shop accomodating a family of cobbs."It's My Birthday, Too" Shoggoth's hideout In "War Cry", a Shoggoth is hidden in a lone house outside Montezuma. Apparently oriented with the cardinal points, it sustains a siege from Red Court vampires, intent to gain control of the monster."War Cry" Taylor church In "Dog Men", the church is the location of the last fight between Harry Dresden and Taylor's residents against the ghouls infesting the town. Taylor graveyard In "Dog Men", the graveyard is a congregation point for Taylor's ghouls; it is big enough to hold at least a few tens, if not to more than a hundreds, of them; they use it to ambush Harry Dresden and agent Gentle. Taylor hospital In "Dog Men", the hospital sees a showdown between agents Lytle and Biggs and Harry Dresden when Joseph Listens-to-Wind is brought there for some serious R&R after he's injured. Bo Gentle, however, manages to restrain the two agents and starts redirecting their aggression to something else. Taylor morgue In "Dog Men", the morgue is the hideout of Remy LaChaise, unknown even to his coworkers. Taylor pub In "Dog Men", the pub is the local watering hole for both locals, tourists, and, according to its barmaid, something else. Harry Dresden visits it to collect information, and encounters there three LaChaise clan ghouls. Varsity In Storm Front, the Varsity was a club located in a strip mall. Owned by Marcone and was crowded mainly by college-aged people. It was set on fire and burned during during the final fight. Reportedly, Marcone collected its insurance.Storm Front, ch. 27 Wolf's people grove In "Dog Men", this grove is the heart of the wolf people's territory. Wrigleyville brothel In "Monsters", this brothel is located in a non-descript home three blocks away from the Carpenter's house. Operated by a Los Angeles-based concern with ties to John Marcone's empire, it hosts six Spanish-speaking preteens of both based available to pedophilic guests at all hours; four guards keep them under control. According to Goodman Grey, one of the aims of the Los Angeles cartel was probably to gain leverage by exposing Marcone's people with tastes in children. Its security features are at least partly commercial."Monsters" Notes References Category:Storm Front Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:War Cry Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Heorot Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Cold Days Category:Cold Case Category:Monsters